jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
PalMod
PalMod is a program that allows the editing of character colors for arcade games of the fighting genre using the CP System III (CPS-3) motherboard. It was initially developed for Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, but it can be used for other CPS-3 games. PalMod can only edit decrypted CPS-3 ROMs. FightCade will support palmodded ROMs, but FightCade 2 will not. This is because FightCade 2 uses a newer version of FBA that uses encrypted ROM files and PalMod needs decrypted ROM files to work. As of early 2018, you cannot palmod any FightCade 2 ROMs (this may change in the future). This page's purpose is to teach how to edit character colors for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Installation Download PalMod here: zachd.com/mvc2/colors/palmod/PalMod-1.22.rar (copy and paste link into browser; if the download link is dead, try to do a Google search for PalMod 1.22) Create a new folder and extract the contents of PalMod-1.22.rar into the folder. Create a copy of jojoban.zip and place it in the folder (in case your edited ROM is corrupted). Create two folders in the PalMod folder: "jojoban" and "ACTs." Extract the contents of jojoban.zip into the PalMod folder and the jojoban folder. Go to https://pastebin.com/Z7fC90cv and scroll down to the bottom where it says "RAW Paste Data." Copy it. Create a new text file in the PalMod folder called "sfiii3e.txt" (DO NOT PUT .txt IN THE FILE NAME, IT IS AN EXTENSION). Paste the raw data into the text file. By adding the text file "sfiii3e.txt" to the PalMod root directory, one can add extra palettes to the program that they want to edit. Extra palettes are formatted like this in the text file: Name of the palette Starting hex (i.e. 0x0000000) Ending hex (i.e. 0x0000081) This is followed by a blank line, and then the next extra palette. Tutorial Upon opening PalMod, two windows open: the program and a preview window. THE PREVIEW WINDOW ONLY WORKS FOR 3RD STRIKE CHARACTERS. Attempting to preview a JoJo's character will only show a blank preview. You can close this window and forget about it. To get started, press "File" and then press "Load File" (alternatively, press Ctrl+O). Select the 51 file you extracted from jojoban.zip. You will see some colored boxes appear. Press the arrow on the combo box that says "Alex" and select the bottom option "Extra Palettes." Jotaro's playermodel A palette should appear along with different colored boxes. Now, you can start editing colors. Select a different palette by pressing on the arrow of the bottom combo box. Each color corresponds to a part of the palette you are working on. See the character guides below for what each colored box represents and what each palette is in the game. https://imgur.com/a/NOLvp 3 - DJl1twQ.png 21 - MuoZBwM.png 5yOZLR5.png 6 - 2nj1suQ.png 9 - ZiEyVXc.png 2 - BsTzXb2.png 1 - Q1RB5Cm.png 15 - nJscfa3.png 16 - tdRjBda.png 17 - 5gcoJTM.png 10 - ruAsB2E.png 19 - I72UPGp.png 14 - gsxTsEY.png 4 - WIntg2N.png 18 - FPhldVy.png 13 - O2dzzIq.png 11 - Pl02mv1.png 12 - h19n0cN.png 7 - tBi5X7e.png 8 - FXkKKaT.png 22 - xr9IytQ.png 20 - h2woVOW.png Once you are done editing your palette, press the Update button. Press "Tools" and then "Save ACT Palette." Save the palette in your ACTs folder. Press "File" and then "Patch Changes" (alternatively, press Ctrl+S). Copy the 51 file in the PalMod folder and replace the 51 file in the jojoban folder. Compress the jojoban folder into a .zip file and replace your old ROM. Open FBA or FightCade and open jojoban. You will see your edited palette. Program Functions There are multiple functions on the PalMod window that you can use. On the screen: * RGB - stands for Red, Green, and Blue. You can adjust how much red, green, and blue appears in a color by using the sliders. * HLS - stands for Hue, Lightness, and Saturation (it should be HSL). Works the same way as RGB. You're just adjusting different things. * A - undefined * Set Color - replaces the old color with the new color you defined. For some reason, you don't have to use this function at all (or maybe you do. It varies on each computer from my experience). * Get Color - gets a color from a predefined set of colors. You can also define your own colors. * Settings - I don't think you need this. (What do these do!!!) * Blink - fuck all it does nothing. * Invert - inverts the selected color. * Revert - reverts the selected color back to it's original color from the last time the 51 file was saved. * Update - updates the palette. IT DOES NOT SAVE THE 51 FILE. Under "File": * Load File (Ctrl+O) - loads a file. Must be the 51 file. * Load Directory - for MVC2 only. * Patch Changes (Ctrl+S) - saves all your changes. Applies to the file you're editing. * Close File / Directory - closes the file/directory. * Load Last File/Dir (Ctrl+Shift+O) - loads the last file/directory that was open. * Exit - closes the program. Under "Edit": * Undo (Ctrl+Z) - undos the previous action. * Redo (Ctrl+Y) - redos the previous action. * Copy (Ctrl+C) - copies the highlighted color. * Paste (Ctrl+V) - replaces the highlighted color with the copied color. * Select All (Ctrl+A) - highlights all colored boxes. * Select None (Ctrl+D) - unhighlights all highlighted boxes. Under "Tools": * Invert - inverts the selected color. * Revert - reverts the selected color back to it's original color from the last time the 51 file was saved. * Blink - fuck all it does nothing. * Load ACT Palette - loads a .ACT file and replaces the current palette colors with the .ACT palette colors. * Save ACT Palette - saves the current palette colors as a .ACT file.